(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that are used to clean out and maintain a sewer line by the rapid flushing of a high volume of aqueous solution.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,261 and in U.S. Pat. No. 838,963.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,261, a sewer flushing device is disclosed having a tank connected to the sewer in which a quantity of sewage is introduced and held by a vacuum means to be released periodically to maintain the flow in the sewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 838,963 discloses an automatic sprinkler system which includes a tank and a valve shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings for activating the sprinklers connected thereto.